A Beautiful Lie
by Sapphire L. Grey
Summary: Based off the song "A beautiful lie" by 30 seconds to mars. Hermione is starting her 7th year, but Harry and Ron have abandoned her. A strange collision with a certain ferret might make her a little less misrable, but can she change his ways? Hr/D
1. How it all began

**Disclaimer!! – I try to steal Draco away from J.K. Rowling, but that bitch won't let him go!! ******** So in other words, I own absolutely nothing, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I could…**

It was that time of year again; the time when all students ages 11-17 went back to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every student was excited to be back or go for the first time; with the exception of one Ms. Hermione Granger.

It was her 7th year, and she was supposed to be Head Girl. She was _supposed _to be best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Oh how things change. She was back this year with a new attitude, and no friends. Ron and Harry had left to go find Horcruxs while she was left all by herself. They didn't even tell her that they were leaving; she woke up one morning to find a not saying "We left, love you. Bye".

To no one's surprise, Hermione was sitting in a compartment by herself. Then all of a sudden, a loud _thud _echoed throughout her compartment and the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a very blonde boy on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

"Sorry," apologized the boy.

She was about to ask him why he fell on top of her, but then she looked in his eyes. "Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"None of your business mud blood. But if you must know, I'm escaping Pansy. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me," he drawled.

Hermione glared at him, but then her face softened. "All right, you can stay in here if you wish. Just don't bother me."

"Thanks." Hermione thought for a moment she saw Draco smile, but then it was gone as soon as it came.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. When it came time to get off, Draco started to get walk away when he turned back. "You're not going to mention this to anyone, right mud blood?"

Hermione scoffed. "Of course not, why would I tell anyone I was talking to a ferret?"

Draco smirked and walked off. _Well, _Hermione thought, _this is going to be an interesting year._

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_Chorus:  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_Chorus_

_(Oh Oh  
The end of the world)_

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...)_

**So what do you think? Good, bad? The idea just popped into my head while having dinner with my grandparents so I run off and type this. Review pretty, pretty please!!**


	2. Mysteries

**Disclaimer – We've been over this people, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I never will be. Damn. :D**

* * *

As Draco walked into the Great Hall, he couldn't help but think about Granger. She just seemed so…different. _What happened to her? She seemed to be sad. And where were her body guards; Potty and the weasel? _Draco shook his head. "None of my business; don't even go there."

"What's none of your business mate?" asked Blaise as the two Slytherins sat down at their table. Blaise followed Draco's gaze. "Ah, taken a fancy to the mud blood eh?"

Draco looked at Blaise in horror. "I would _never _like _that._ I am way about filth like that."

"But not so above that you wouldn't be with her if it involved getting away from Pansy." Draco looked at Blaise confusedly. "Yes I know where you disappeared to. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul that you're a mud blood lover," Blaise said with a wink.

"Hey there bitches, how were your summers?" Theo greeted them as he, Crabbe, and Goyle sat down. Draco sat with the same four friends ever since first year; Theo Nott, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe (both of the latter who preferred to go by their surnames).

Draco was about to tell Blaise off when Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. **(A/N – Yes I know he's dead, but pretend like the Deathly Hallows never happened.) **"Students and teachers, welcome back to another exciting year at Hogwarts!" I dearly hope that you all enjoyed the summer, and are ready to fill your heads with knowledge. But first things first, time for the sorting of the first years!"

McGonagall then walked in with all of the new first years behind her, them all being so scared to step into the magnificent Great Hall for the first time. "Blimey, they get smaller every year," Crabbe commented.

McGonagall grabbed the sorting hat and called out the first name. "Avonlea, Shannon!" The first year timidly walked up and sat on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat yelled. The Ravenclaws burst into cheers as the new member of their house bounced over to join them.

Draco then stopped paying attention to the ceremony, and started to pay more attention to Hermione. She appeared to be avidly watching the ceremony, but as he examined her more closely, he could see grief and pain etched onto her face, and her eyes staring off into the distance as if they were recounting a painful memory. She was sitting all alone, and the members of her house seemed to try and sit as far away from her as possible. She then turned and made eye contact with Draco. As their eyes connected from across the room, Draco felt a jolt run through his entire body. Time for him seemed to stand still, but then Hermione frowned at him and turned away. To anybody else, she seemed to be fairly happy, but Draco new better. He was the expert at hiding his emotions, and always knew if someone else was.

"Mate, are you going to eat?" Goyle asked him.

"Wha-what?" Draco stammered.

All four of his friends stared at him strangely. "You all right there Draco? You seem really out of it today," commented Theo.

Draco blinked a few times. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theo all looked generally concerned for him. Draco smirked. "Is it just me, or have all you turned into girls?"

"Ah, you wish we were girls Draco," chuckled Goyle. "We're just too sexy for you."

"Oh yea, I just want you all so bad," Draco said sarcastically.

"See? It's not that hard to admit," joked Crabbe.

"Come on freaks, let's go to the common room," said Blaise.

Draco looked around for Hermione one last time. He saw her just in time to see her rush out of the Great Hall. _Probably off to the library, _Draco inwardly chuckled.

"Uh…I'll catch up. There's something that I need to check up on first," Draco told them distractedly.

"Oh… Pansy, huh?" grinned Theo. "See you later then mate."

As his friends went on their way, Blaise turned around and gave Draco a knowing wink. Then it hit Draco, _what am I doing chasing after the mud blood? Oh well, she should be fun to torment. _

When he entered the library, we waltzed over to the restricted section; his secret haven from everyone else because there was never anyone there. He could always have all the privacy he wanted. But has he reached his special table, he noticed a certain bushy brunette already sitting there.

"You know, it's very rude to stare at people Malfoy," a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"It's not my fault, I was blinded by that bush you call hair," Draco sneered.

Draco sat down. "So where are your body guards? Run off with the sluts they call girlfriends?"

Hermione immediately tensed. "They did not want to come back this year," she said stiffly.

"Oh, and you wanted to come back all by yourself?"

"My education is very important. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

"What work? The school year hasn't even started!"

Hermione turned a shade of red. "I mean my summer homework."

Draco stared at her flabbergasted. "You haven't done your summer homework yet? Why on Earth not?"

Hermione looked him with fire in the back of her eyes. "None of your damn business," she stated. She started to gather up her books in her arms. "Now if you'll excuse me. Good night ferret," she said as she stalked off.

Draco sat at the table for a minute letting the whole conversation soak in. _Granger not doing her homework? Something is defiantly wrong. Wait, why should I care?! AH what is the world coming to? Think about something else Draco!_

Then a piercing shriek came throughout the library. "Drakie-poo! Where are you? Blaise said you'd be in here!"

_Damn that Blaise. _

**Will Draco escape the horrors of Pansy Parkinson? Will he be able to figure out what is wrong with Hermione? Stay tuned! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! Oh! And I know that Crabbe and Goyle are bumbling idiots, but in my story they are cool! Hahaha!!**


	3. Tears and Laughter

**Hey readers! No one is commenting on the story, and I would really like some feedback. SO pretty please comment and tell me what you want to happen in the story, cuz if it's a good idea, I'll probably put it in!!**

**Disclaimer – As always, I own absolutely nothing except my awesome plot bunny. :D**

**Last time: **

_Then a piercing shriek came throughout the library. "Drakie-poo! Where are you? Blaise said you'd be in here!" _

Damn that Blaise.

**This time:**

As Hermione walked out of the library, she could here Pansy yell for Draco. _HA, serves him right for liking that slut in the first place._

Getting jealous are we?

_What, me jealous of Draco and Pansy? Hell no!_

You so like him. Don't worry, you can change him.

_I don't want to change him!!_

Yes you do.

"AH!!" Hermione screamed aloud as she proceeded to run and hit her head against a staircase.

"Hermione, are you ok?" a timid voice asked behind her.

Hermione looked around and saw poor Neville standing there, his face concerned and his eyes slightly afraid of the crazy Hermione.

"Oh yea, I'm fine Neville. Actually I've got to get going so I'll see you…" she didn't even finish her sentence before running away as fast as her petite body would carry her.

"Bye," Neville's faint voice drifted off into the distance as Hermione ran. She ran so far and fast that when she stopped it took her a while to realize where she was. She looked around at the corridor, and saw with realization that she was at the Room of Requirement. Her eyes began to glaze with tears as she thought of Harry and Ron. Dumbledore's Army meetings, fighting with them at the Ministry, helping them study for exams, Ron's freckled face as he…

_NO! I will not think of him. _She yelled at herself in her head.

The door to the Room of Requirement immediately opened and she dashed in and collapsed onto one of the couches that magically appeared. Hermione cried and cried, until her eyes were red and puffy, and her throat was sore. As soon as the word "water" crossed her mind, a tall, cool glass of water appeared on a coffee table in front of her. She picked up the glass and gulped down the refreshing drink.

"God, how could I have been so _stupid_ to think it might actually work?" she wondered aloud. Then another round of waterworks came on and she cried herself until her world became black.

_It was a sunny day. The sun was shining bright and there was no cloud in the sky. Hermione was walking in a field by herself, just letting rare sunshine warm her._

_"Hermione!" A familiar voice cried out._

_"Ron?" she yelled back as she turned around to see the tall red-head run towards her. A smile crept on her face as she ran to greet her old friend. But the look on his face was not right. As she got closer to him, she saw that his face was full of worry and anxiety. _

_He embraced her in his arms, and the two held each other like they would never let go. She looked into his eyes and he started to say "Hermione, I've been meaning to ask…" when his face froze. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he drew his last breath. Hermione screamed as she dropped the corpse onto the ground. _

_Then she saw Malfoy pointing the wand at where Ron used to be standing._

_Draco Malfoy had killed her love._

"Shut up! For the love of God woman stop bloody screaming!"

Hermione woke up to discover that she had been shouting and was covered in sweat.

"It was a dream? Thank God," she breathed heavily as she put her hand on her racing heart.

"What the hell? What happened that made you scream like that?" To Hermione's surprise, it was Draco Malfoy who was there staring at her (almost) concerned.

"AH get away from me!!" screamed Hermione.

"Bloody hell I'm not going to hurt you!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione eventually slowed her breathing to think clearly. _ Malfoy did not kill Ron. It was all a bad dream. _

A pair of silver confused eyes met a pair of chocolate scared ones. A jolt ran through Hermione like lightning. Her breathing stopped and her palms became sweaty.

"Ugh, just tell me what you were dreaming about to get it out of your system so I can go and not be worried that you're going to kill yourself," he said lazily as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Now Hermione and Draco were both laying down on the same couch, Hermione on one side and Draco the other, with both their feet by the other's body. For some odd reason this seemed comfortable to Hermione; too comfortable.

"Wait, why would you care if I killed myself?" Hermione asked perplexed **(A/N – I love that word!!)**.

Draco seemed to ponder this, and then responded with a shrug, "I don't need mud blood on my hands."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Figures. Wait, why are _you _in here?"

"Do I need a reason go grace your presents?" he said mockingly.

"Yes you do," she glared back.

"Fine, if you must know I am hiding from Pansy."

"Again?" It was now Hermione's turn to smirk.

Draco glared. "Fine, I won't tell you what happened."

Hermione laughed. "All right I'll be nice. Tell me what happened."

"Well," Draco began, and then he proceeded to tell her the story about how he had to climb out of the window to get away, and how madam prince caught him and saw that his underwear was showing. At the end, Hermione was laughing so hard that her eyes started to water.

That was the beginning of the most unlikely friendship between the Slytherin Bad Boy and Gryffindor Goody-Two Shoes. They talked into the wee hours in the morning, until they fell asleep in each other's arms; enjoying the peace that was between them.

**So there's the third chapter! Hermione and Draco are friends (for now) but will it last? Stay tuned for the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	4. I Woke up with the Mud Blood

**Hey there everybody! Sorry for taking so long with the update; things have been a little hectic in my life so I haven't gotten a chance to write anything for a while. Hope you like the new chapter and thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who have given me ideas. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer – I own none of the characters, just my plot bunny. **

**Last time: **

"Well," Draco began, and then he proceeded to tell her the story about how he had to climb out of the window to get away, and how madam prince caught him and saw that his underwear was showing. At the end, Hermione was laughing so hard that her eyes started to water.

That was the beginning of the most unlikely friendship between the Slytherin Bad Boy and Gryffindor Goody-Two Shoes. They talked into the wee hours in the morning, until they fell asleep in each other's arms; enjoying the peace that was between them.

**This time:**

Draco woke to the sun streaming in his eyes. _What? Why is there sun in my eyes? There aren't any windows in the Slytherin dormitories! _He felt something warm inch closer to him. He looked down to see a brunette with curly hair snuggled close against him and his arms where wrapped around her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelped out of surprise.

"AH!!" the brunette yelled and rolled off the couch with a _thump!_

Draco saw that the witch who he was snuggled with (and Malfoy's do not snuggle) was Granger.

"What the hell are you doing here mud blood?" he demanded in a cold voice.

Hermione looked almost hurt, but then her eyes went into a glare. "ME? What about YOU?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was here first!"

"I'm a Malfoy and higher up than you, I deserve to be here."

"You bloody prick! How dare you say things like that to me after…after…" she stammered.

"After what?" he smirked. "Ha, I knew that you wanted me. I do have to say I don't blame you, but I do not go after ugly, know-it-all, desperate mud bloods such as yourself. And even if you weren't a mud blood, I wouldn't even like you then."

Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears. "You slimy son of a Death Eater, I hope you live a long life alone in fear you filthy ferret!" She yelled at him with the utmost hatred and then ran out.

Draco's eyes became dark. "MY FATHER IS NOT A DEATH EATER!!" he yelled at her, but she was long gone.

"My father is not a death eater," he whispered to himself one last time before exiting.

Draco walked back towards the Slytherin common room with a smirk on his face and hurt in his heart. Not that anyone would know about the latter, but he always walked around with the infamous Malfoy smirk on, _just like my father,_ he thought bitterly.

"Hey mate, what's with the cloud?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly. _Stupid Blaise, always sneaking up on my when I don't want to talk him. _

"You're walking around with that cloud of doom above your head and you look as if you're ready to curse some poor bloke into oblivion," Blaise commented lazily.

Draco stared at Blaise, his supposed best friend. Blaise probably already knew what was wrong, which was normally the case, but probably wanted Draco to confess it first so that he would have something over him.

But sometimes that wasn't the case. The two boys had been friends for a very long time, and Blaise had kept some of Draco's most embarrassing secrets. (Like the time Draco decided he wanted to become a professional butterfly hunter when he was nine.)

"So…?" Blaise started.

Draco sighed. "I woke up with the mud blood."

"You slept with her? Good job mate!"

"HELL NO! We just, woke up together."

"I'm not really sure what you mean." Blaise was a womanizer, and never just 'woke up' with someone before. Draco never did either, but didn't sleep with nearly the amount of women Blaise did.

"We were talking last night in the Room of Requirement, and we just fell asleep."

Blaise looked dumbfounded. "Wow, that's deep."

"No, because that's never going to happen again. What the hell was I doing talking to a mud blood?"

"So please tell me you're never going to do that again!"

"Definitely never again."

"Okay, if you're sure," Blaise looked skeptical.

"Of course I'm sure!" Draco looked at Blaise almost disgusted, then went back to his signature smirk. "So what's up?"

Blaise all of a sudden got an evil glint in his eyes. "You're never going to believe what I did."

Draco sighed. "What did you do?"

"I set you up on a blind date."

"WHAT? I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF FINDING MY OWN DATE!!"

"I know that, but its tomorrow and the girl begged me to set you both up. She was hot so I went along with it," Blaise chuckled mischievously.

"Fine," Draco sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it. "Who is it?"

"Ah you see, that's the beauty of a 'blind' date. You'll just have to see!"

Draco groaned. "At least tell me what house she's in."

"Slytherin."

"Then why didn't she ask me out herself?" All Slytherins were capable of getting their own dates.

"One: The date is tonight. Two: I made plans with two girls, one for me and one for you, and Three: I couldn't help it." Blaise grinned.

"Thanks a lot," Draco said sarcastically.

"No problem mate," Blaise said ignoring Draco's sarcastic remarks. "Meet us outside the Great Hall at 7 sharp."

"Fine," Draco gave up.

"Excellent. Don't be late!" Blaise yelled as he walked off.

"Don't count on it!" Draco yelled back.

_Might as well, it might be fun. Nothing like a blind date to get you mind off the mud blood._

**Well? What did y'all think? I know it's short but this had to be a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Reviews are always appreciated!!**


	5. New Friends

**Disclaimer – Do I have to spell it out? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! **

**Hello, everybody! First off before I start the story I wanted to apologize for not writing something sooner. I know it's been a long time, but I've been extremely busy. I'm going to try and write more often now, and spring break starts Friday of this week for me, so I'm going to try and get more chapters up. PLEASE review and give me feedback! It's always greatly appreciated.**

**Last time: **

Draco sighed. "What did you do?"

"I set you up on a blind date."

"WHAT? I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF FINDING MY OWN DATE!!"

"I know that, but its tomorrow and the girl begged me to set you both up. She was hot so I went along with it," Blaise chuckled mischievously.

"Fine," Draco sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it. "Who is it?"

"Ah you see that's the beauty of a 'blind' date. You'll just have to see!"

Draco groaned. "At least tell me what house she's in."

"Slytherin."

"Then why didn't she ask me out herself?" All Slytherins were capable of getting their own dates.

"One: The date is tonight. Two: I made plans with two girls, one for me and one for you, and Three: I couldn't help it." Blaise grinned.

"Thanks a lot," Draco said sarcastically.

"No problem mate," Blaise said ignoring Draco's sarcastic remarks. "Meet us outside the Great Hall at 7 sharp."

"Fine," Draco gave up.

"Excellent. Don't be late!" Blaise yelled as he walked off.

"Don't count on it!" Draco yelled back.

_Might as well, it might be fun. Nothing like a blind date to get you mind off the mud blood._

**This time:**

Hermione ran as fast as she could. She seemed to be running away from a lot of things this semester, and classes hadn't even started yet. She slowed her pace some to walk to the lake, it was always beautiful in the mornings and she could use a little fresh air.

It was about eight in the morning, so not many people were awake yet. The sun was shining down and reflecting off of the water. Hermione sat down by the water's edge and took off her socks so she could splash her feet a bit. A feeling of déjà vu washed over her as she thought of her summer.

_Hermione and Ron were lying on their backs at the side of a lake by the Burrow. The day was hot, so they had stripped down to their bathing suits and were lazily soaking up the sun. Ron turned lazing towards Hermione._

_"Hey Mione?" he asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Have you ever thought about, us?" _

_She sat up cautiously to meet his eyes. "Us?" she repeated._

_"Yeah," he responded. "I've been thinking about it, and I've come to realize that I really like you, as more than a friend." He inched closer to her as he spoke, his eyes never moving from hers._

_Her heart fluttered. It was the moment she had always dreamed of, the moment where Ron finally told her he loved her back. Her breath caught in her throat, and she was thrown so off guard that she didn't know what to say._

_Ron started to turn red. "Well I guess that'd be weird with us being best friends and all. Maybe we should…" he started to mumble but was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his._

_They held their kiss for a bit, but then both backed away at the same time, their eyes both sparkling with joy. Ron then cupped the side of her face and kissed her again, to which she eagerly responded. _

_He pulled back to ask, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Of course," Hermione responded with a grin as she kissed him again. _

"UGH!!" Hermione groaned. "Stop thinking about that! Everything has changed now." She hugged her knees to her chest as a lone tear ran down her cheek, thinking about everything that had happened.

She sat there in serenity for a while, trying to collect herself when she heard footsteps. She turned around to see a strawberry blonde girl that she had never seen before.

The girl turned a shade of red. "Oh I'm sorry to intrude! I was just looking for a place to think for a while but I can go find someplace else…"

Hermione looked a little confused for a moment, but then remembered her manners. "Oh no its fine!" she said. "Do you want to sit down? I don't mind the company." That was actually a true statement. Hermione missed a human presence that wasn't the annoying ferret. _Why are you thinking of him? _She scolded herself.

The girl sat down with a grateful smile on her face. "Thanks, I'm new here and I don't really have any friends."

Hermione smiled warmly at the girl, she seemed friendly enough. Why not try and be friends with her? "You are? What school were you previously at?" She asked.

"You wouldn't know it; it's a school in America. I moved there when I was ten to live with my mum. But then she died and so I'm back to living with my dad. They were never married," she explained.

"Well then let me welcome you to Hogwarts! I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Avery Rockpath."

Hermione smiled, she now had someone to talk to. "If you don't mind me asking Avery, what house are you in?"

"I'm in Slytherin," Avery answered. Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I guess that might be shocking that I'm not arrogant or anything, but not all Slytherins are like that. That's just what most Slytherins want people to think about them so that they can appear to seem more like their parents. But I'm not like that. Yes I am a Slytherin through and through, but I act the way I am, not the way others want me to act."

"Wow, you're the first person to actually be real about the whole House thing. I've always thought that people should act like the way they want to, not the way their House wants them to." Hermione agreed.

The two girls smiled at each other then started giggling. "This is scary how alike we are," Avery giggled.

Hermione laughed "If you really like school then I'd be really surprised."

"In America I was top in my class."

"I'm top in the class here," Hermione said slightly smugly.

Avery laughed. "I welcome the challenge. But I'm hungry! Let's get some breakfast."

"I think we should, some bacon is sounding really good to me right now."

The two girls walked up to the castle, arm in arm and talking about everything, as if they'd been best friends their entire lives.

As they entered the Great Hall, they began to realize that they ate at separate tables. There weren't many people since it was still quite early and a Saturday.

"Would you like to join me at the Slytherin table today?"Avery asked with a silly grin.

"Yes I think that would be lovely." Hermione answered back in a mock fancy voice.

The two girls sat down and ate their breakfast and began to talk about school. After a while, several other 7th year Slytherins sat down with them, their eyes looking cautiously at Hermione. Nobody seemed to be bothered by it however, and one boy sat down right next to Hermione. As she turned to see who it was, she saw that it was Blaise, and he was smirking at someone across the table sitting next to Avery.

He was smirking at Draco.

Draco stared at Hermione. Hermione stared at Draco. Avery and Blaise looked at each other in silent laughter and continued eating their breakfast.

_This is certainly turning out to be an interesting year._


End file.
